


【赫海】ENDLESS LOVE

by Eting



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 14





	【赫海】ENDLESS LOVE

「不会吧？殿下真的将那个人类带回来了？」  
「该不会殿下爱上那个人类了？」  
「既然有过东海少爷 就会有第二个吧？」

古堡内的众人议论纷纷，话题的焦点都在那个被他们一族的王子所带回来的人类女孩身上。

「嘘！等等被东海少爷听到！」  
「我 已 经 听 到 了 ！」  
刚刚还吵杂着的大厅立刻安静下来，大家纷纷转头看着那个从楼梯走下的少年  
少年有着精致如画的面容、近乎苍白的肤色、嫣红色的嘴唇、水润的双眼怎么看都是未成年的无辜小孩.....只要忽略少年的嘴角挂着的邪邪微笑。  
「啊 ….东海少爷你来啦....」刚刚还在热烈讨论地几人神色尴尬的说  
「哼 李赫宰在哪？」整个古堡内大概也就李东海敢直呼王子的名讳  
「殿下带那名人类上楼了...」  
「上楼？」李东海面露惊愕 居然不是带到地牢区或是餐桌 而是 上楼？去房间？  
「啊…殿下....」除了李东海以外的人见李赫宰下来立刻鞠躬道  
李东海回头瞪了李赫宰一眼又冷哼了一声，头也不回的打开了大门就出去了，李赫宰也不恼，嘴角甚至带有一丝宠溺的笑容。  
就如同封建制度，每位皇族都拥有一座庄园古堡，管辖一定范围的领地，而古堡内也住着长期祀奉皇室一族的贵族成员，每一位的身份都是血统纯正的血族。  
唯有一人例外，李东海，这个十年前被李赫宰带回古堡的人类少年，甚至是李赫宰亲自将他转变为吸血鬼的，将人类转变为吸血鬼的过程称为「初拥」，血族一向对发展新成员有着极其严格的要求，因为初拥的对象会削弱自己大半能力，一般吸血鬼都不随便将初拥献出去，更何况是血统最高贵纯正的皇室成员。  
而通常那些由人类转变成的吸血鬼都居住于庄园外的村庄，按规定是不能住进古堡的，但李赫宰却为李东海打破先例，不仅将他的房间设立在自己旁边，平常也对他宠爱有加，总是无底线的包容他，也导致李东海在古堡内几乎是无法无天。  
你问都没人反对吗？喔...反对的那些长老们早就被李赫宰杀的一个都不剩了....

走出古堡的李东海并没有离开庄园，而是去了位于侧院由金希澈精心照护的玫瑰园。  
虽然庄园内有部分的人的确是趋于对李赫宰的恐惧而对李东海毕恭毕敬，但金希澈可不管那些，他对李东海好可是真心喜欢这孩子。  
「哥！」李东海见金希澈与朴正洙两人在温室正中央的庭子喝下午茶立马跑了过去。  
「怎么？谁欺负我们东海了？」金希澈吩咐一旁的佣人再多拿一副茶具过来后，拿起茶杯挑着眉富饶兴趣的问道，其实也是明知故问，整个庄园上上下下可没人敢欺负他。  
「我听说殿下带了一位人类回来？」一旁的朴正洙当然也猜得出李东海的心思  
「别说了....」李东海泄气的趴在桌上「最讨厌赫了....」  
「你跟他在一起也十年了吧？」  
「在一起？我们哪算在一起？见面不是做爱就是吸血 分明就是炮友！」李东海愤愤的说  
「好吧...李赫宰那老古董也许不懂怎么跟小孩儿谈恋爱吧，不过你可知道，在遇到你之前可是从没把谁这样带在身边，还破了许多皇室的先例。」  
「我已经不小了！加上我原本人类的年龄我都28了！」  
「你就还是一个臭小屁孩儿！李赫宰虽然在吸血鬼界算年轻，好歹也200岁了！」  
「我不管啦！既然我能让李赫宰破例，说不定那名叫安德的女孩也行！」  
「安德？你说那个女孩叫安德？」刚刚还安静听着的朴正洙在听到女孩的名字时突然略带惊讶道，而金希澈一听也露出了然的眼神。  
「怎么？他该不是哥的旧情人吧？」李东海一脸问号，安德怎么了？  
「我记得她是艾尔夫....啊！」朴正洙说到一半的话语突然顿住「没事没事」随后笑咪咪的说，手下却毫不留情的反击刚刚捏了自己的金希澈。  
「啊啊！」金希澈突然大喊了声，手覆上刚刚被朴正洙狠狠捏了一把的大腿处快速摩差减轻痛感，  
虽然吸血鬼的疗伤与自愈能力极佳，但这并不代表不会痛好吗！刚刚他只是轻捏朴正洙的大腿，没想到被他’’加倍奉还‘’。

『哥哥们终于发疯了吗？ 』李东海于是想  
待李东海离开温室后，朴正洙才白了金希澈一眼「刚刚干嘛不让我说？」  
「我总觉得他俩需要点刺激，这是个好机会！」东海啊！原谅哥哥吧！

李东海散步到水池畔，却意外发现那名人类女孩在桥上...似乎跟谁说着话...嗯...被挡住了...  
突然女孩向前拥住了那个人，也顺势露出刚刚被她挡住的脸....那个人居然是李赫宰！  
李东海简直不敢相信....原来大家说的是真的....原来...你真的...爱上她了？你真的不要我了吗？

「殿下 真的非常感谢你！」安德表达完自己的谢意欲上前搂住李赫宰  
本来想躲开的李赫宰，却突然感知到了李东海在桥下的视线，他闪避的动作顿了顿，最后还是选择站着不动。  
在李东海跑开后，李赫宰才推开了女孩「我是看在艾尔夫的面子上顺势帮了这个忙，等他回来你再好好感谢他吧 ，他才是要救你的人。」

「东海呢？」一直到了晚餐时间李东海还没出现在餐桌上，李赫宰这才皱着眉问  
「殿下 东海少爷说不饿不想用晚餐...」一旁的老管家说明道  
「嗯 我知道了，大家吃吧，我上去看看。 」李赫宰端着一份一分熟的主餐就离开了餐厅

「海？」李赫宰打开李东海的房门，见人似乎是心情不好的窝在角落的摇篮中  
「怎么？不饿？今天可是上等的菲力」李赫宰将带有血汁到牛排放到一旁，一起挤到摇篮上将李东海抱到自己腿上，手也不安分的凑到李东海匀称的胸上轻轻揉捏。  
「不想吃」李东海冷着脸，一把拍开男人在自己胸上作乱的手  
「不想吃饭那我们来做别的事吧....」李赫宰低下头轻轻舔弄人的耳垂发出咕啾咕啾的声音  
「别….」李东海拉长脖子想要闪躲，却被李赫宰一把擒住双手又抓了回来  
「乖....」  
「我不要...你放开我...我要离开这里....」见李赫宰逐渐在解开自己衬衫的扣子李东海奋力挣扎的跳下了摇篮  
「离开？」李赫宰终于放下抓着他的手，眉头紧皱，声音也冷下三分  
「…. 让你操了十年...也够还你的救命之恩了吧....现在....放我走....」李赫宰鲜少对他发怒，但此时此刻面前的李赫宰却让李东海十分惧怕，说话的声音也低了下来。  
眼前的这个男人....十分危险....李东海不禁退后了几步。  
看到他退后逃避自己的动作，李赫宰更是愤怒，不知是先前渴望鲜血的欲望还是现在对于李东海的怒气染红了李赫宰的双眼，他上前一把抓住李东海的双手，将他甩到一旁的黑色大床上，李赫宰解开自己衬衫的扣子，将袖子卷起，危险的眯起眼，一步步走向李东海。  
「李东海 我最近太纵容你了是吧？」

华丽的大床上，黑色纱幕轻掩，暧昧的喘息声一声声从内传出  
浑身赤裸的少年躺在床上，修长如玉般的双腿被人分开绑在两边的床柱，双手高举也被一条蓝色丝带捆住无法动弹，眼睛蒙上了一块黑色蕾丝，粉嫩性器也被领带束缚，深色床单衬的更加白皙的皮肤被情欲染成美丽的玫瑰色，李东海紧咬着下唇努力不让自己发出令人害羞的声音，身下的快感却让他的呻吟还是破碎的流出。  
「啊...嗯....拿出去...不要....」  
李赫宰坐在床边，一双大手在男孩身上情色的游走，或是抚上男孩略带粉色的乳头轻捏按揉，或是搔痒着男孩曲线美丽的腰侧，一只手逐渐往下落在折磨男孩后穴的棒状物体上一把抽出，惹的男孩又发出娇喘，李赫宰解开蒙住李东海双眼那块几乎被泪水浸湿的黑色蕾丝。  
「听说....这叫玉势....是希澈哥从中国带回来的....有趣的东西...有一整盒呢...呵....」李赫宰拿起手上被男孩体液沾湿的玉势，上头液体滴滴点点落在他胸前，李赫宰干脆将玉势按到李东海胸上来回摩擦，将所有液体都沾在他身上后才将物体放到一个包装精美的盒子里，而盒子内还有其他不同粗细、各式形状的玉势。  
「你说....你这副淫荡的身躯....离得开我吗....」李赫宰轻挑的支起李东海的下巴  
「你....放我走....」李东海白皙的脸庞被染成嫣红，染上情欲的嗓音却说着拒绝的话语  
「李东海我告诉你，你要是再敢说一句要走，我就把你永远锁在床上！」李赫宰不满的改为掐住李东海的下巴  
「现在....让我看看...要玩什么呢....」李赫宰的手在盒内来回挑选，最终拿出盒内最粗长、甚至有着颗粒的墨色玉势  
「赫...别...我不要....」李东海一看那物体脸色立马转为苍白  
「放心….不会伤到你的....」李赫宰从一旁的柜子拿出装着紫色魔药的小瓶子「这是希澈哥最新调制的情欲魔药...你会舒服的. ...」语毕，李赫宰仰头将魔药喝下了大半并俯下身子掐住李东海的两颊就这么吻了下去，舌头粗暴的撬开李东海的牙关，将魔药连着唾液一起渡了过去，确保李东海有确实的吞了下去，李赫宰又在人儿口中舔了一圈才依依不舍的离开，分开的双唇牵起一丝银丝，李东海的嘴角还流出一点紫色的液体，好不色气，李赫宰继续喝下剩下半瓶的魔药，这次改为抓着李东海的大腿根部，将双腿分得更开，让刚刚被玉势肏开、还微微开合的粉嫩肉穴露出，一样将唇覆了上去让魔药流入李东海体内，柔软却有力的舌尖舔过那一小圈皱折，色情的打着转，离开前还恶意的轻咬了一口臀边的嫩肉。  
魔药几乎是立即见效，刚刚还抗拒着的李东海感觉体内阵阵热潮袭来，喘息也逐渐粗重，后穴像是著火一样发热、甚至感到空虚发痒....好想被什么填满. ..

「赫....不行...进不去的.....啊！」尽管被情欲折磨着，李东海见那尺寸惊人的粗黑玉势还是摇摇头，蹬着脚想往后退，无奈双脚被绑住怎么都合不起，只能眼睁睁看着墨色的玉势整根没入自己的身体里「哈....恩....」李东海仰起头大口大口的喘息着，的确. ...没有想象中疼....  
「东海的小嘴好厉害....都吞下去了呢....」李赫宰戏谑的看着被粗大玉势狠狠撑开的粉嫩穴口，他握住下柄抽插了起来。  
「啊...不要...恩...赫....」尽管适应了玉势的尺寸，但那玉势上的颗粒还是狠狠地辗过小穴内敏感的肠肉，李东海觉得自己几乎要被玩坏了。  
「啊！那里...不要...」变化角度抽插着的玉势突然磨过那点敏感的突起，李东海痉挛似的狠狠抽动着身体「让我射...呜...」李东海被欺负惨了眼泪就止不住  
「啧真拿你没办法」李赫宰最受不了的就是李东海的眼泪，他终于是心软的解开人儿前端阻碍射精的领带，仅仅是松开一个结，兴奋的性器就迫不及待发泄出来「啊. ...」发泄后的李东海双眼迷蒙无神，小嘴大口大口的喘息，嘴角流下一丝来不及吞咽的唾液，全身几乎被折磨出一层细汗。  
李赫宰也将手上的玉势一寸寸抽出「宝贝 还有很多东西没玩呢」  
李赫宰松开绑着人双腿的丝带，将李东海翻过至跪趴状，抬高他的臀，又将一颗核桃大小的东西塞了进去。  
「啊！赫！恩....是什么...你放了什么...哈....啊啊...」李东海被穴内的东西刺激得浑身哆嗦，那东西...那东西...居然在震动！还隐隐约约听得到那处发出银铃般的声响！  
「这个叫’’缅铃’’ 是个很神奇的小玩具呢，不知道是什么原理，居然会自动震动...甚至从内部发出铃铛声....喜欢吗？」  
「恩…拿出...我不要...呜....」李东海几乎是疯狂的摇着头，被道具玩弄的羞耻感也让眼泪流了下来  
「乖...忍忍...一会儿就舒服的」李赫宰安慰般的温柔吻去李东海的泪珠，再次将他翻过来仰躺并将他的双腿分开下压呈现M型「现在...最后一样.....是很珍贵的玛瑙呢....来看看海海下面的小嘴能吞下几颗...」李赫宰拿出一串看色泽就知道绝对是上好玉石的玛瑙，一点犹豫都没有就塞入了一颗进去已经被缅铃折磨狠的小穴。  
「呜....不.....恩….赫...好胀...」李东海被缚的双手高举紧抓着床单，眉头微蹙，他现在的心情可说是非常矛盾，一方面羞耻的不行，一方面被媚药使然又觉得空虚不满足。  
「再来...宝贝...」李赫宰一口气又塞进两颗，他一看李东海的表情就明了他绝对承受得住，看来那瓶魔药的确很厉害啊...啧.. .早知道就不要一次用完  
「啊啊！ 哈嗯...太深了...啊！」被挤入的玛瑙又向前顶着一开始被塞进、还在持续震动的缅铃，这一顶几乎是贴着穴内的核心，李东海一个刺激，又颤抖的射了出来。  
「呜呜.....我不要这个！赫！我不要！呜...要你....呜...只要你！」今日两度的射精都是被道具玩弄使然，李东海又羞又耻又委屈得嚎啕大哭。  
李赫宰一惊连忙松开绑着人手的丝带，迅速撤出他体内所有的道具，他将李东海整个人圈在怀中，一只手顺着李东海滑嫩的背肌一下下的安抚，没想到此时的李东海居然主动吻过他的嘴角，李东海本来就水润的双眼此时此刻被情欲与委屈刺激的噙满泪水。  
「赫...我要你...」李东海爬出他的怀里，主动跪趴在床上，一双手伸到后方主动掰开丰厚的臀肉露出刚刚已被欺负惨的肉穴，那里的颜色已不是平时的嫣红，而是像马上要滴出血的血红。  
「唔...海...」李赫宰终于不再忍耐，扶着自己硬的要爆发的欲望直直的插了进去  
「啊...」两人都发出了满足的叹息，李赫宰知道此时的李东海适应得很好便刻不容缓的加速抽插了起来，粗长的欲望大力的拔出又插入，胯下狠狠的撞击拍红了李东海细嫩的臀肉。  
「哈…好舒服....大力...一点...恩...」终于被温度填满、欲望得以缓解的李东海被肏的舒服仰起头，双手软的撑不起自己，干脆趴在床上，只有屁股高高举起，腰侧随即露出两个浅浅的腰窝，性感的不得了。  
「啊....恩....太深了....」李赫宰将他抱起，分开他的双脚落在自己腰的两侧，下身依旧奋力的往上顶弄，双手伸至李东海胸前玩弄两颗已经挺立的充血的梅乳，或是抠弄、或是轻捏，在大力肏弄了几下后又突然停下了动作。  
「唔...赫？」刚刚还被肏的舒爽到眯起眼李东海不满的自己动了动腰  
「你说 还敢说要离开吗？」李赫宰向上用力一顶  
「啊...」李东海差点被这里力道顶了下去，连忙伸手搂着李赫宰的脖子  
「恩？说啊！」又顶了一下  
「唔…赫...你动...快...」虽然进入的很深，但这样节奏慢的得不到快感  
「说！」李赫宰强忍自己的欲望，按住李东海想主动上下摇动的腰，他要亲耳听到他说不离开！  
「呜…不走....我不走...你快动....」李东海被折磨的几乎说不出完整的句子  
李赫宰抱着他坐到床边，两手撑着他的膝窝，小孩把尿似的，就着两人还结合的姿势一下站了起来，支撑全落两人相连的交合点上，粗长的欲望瞬间没入最深处。  
「啊啊....！」李东海忍不住发出一声惊叫  
「啊...好深...恩哈...哇...不要...不要走啊...」李赫宰还是没放过他，抱着他就要朝门的方向走去  
「要不 我们就这样出去吧？恩？让大家看看东海淫荡的样子？」李赫宰啃咬着李东海白皙的侧颈  
「呜....不要...我不要...」李东海知道李赫宰压根就不会抱着赤裸的自己出门，但听到他这么说还是忍不住用力地摇了摇头，男人的欲望随着走动变换着角度刺入李东海的小穴，刚才泄过的性器此时又悄悄的硬挺，前端也不断渗出透明的液体，走到了门边，李赫宰突然就着插入的姿势将他转过身来，欲望狠狠的在穴内摩擦一圈。  
「啊啊...」李东海被刺激的惊叫连连，李赫宰将他压在门板上，抬起他的双脚架在自己臂弯处，高高举起后重重的放了下来，欲望再次戳进了最深处「啊....！」李东海紧紧抱住男人的头颅，李赫宰满足的哼了一声，再次肏干了起来，他低下头啃咬着已经快被玩弄到磨破的乳头。  
「唔...我不要了...赫..啊啊...我受不了的....」受不住激烈性爱的李东海频频摇着头，李赫宰安抚着舔弄李东海的侧脸「乖...快好了....海...一起..」几乎是拔出欲望再重重的插入几下，李赫宰一挺，精液一股股射进李东海体内，而李东海也被滚烫的精液烫的又高潮了一次。  
李赫宰放下李东海的双腿，精液混着肠液顺着光裸的大腿流了下来，此时李东海的双眼已经失焦的  
半阖着。  
重新把李东海抱回床上，将他摆弄成侧躺的姿势，抓起他一条腿放在自己肩上，将又挺立起来的欲望插进了已经被操软的肉穴里，这次李赫宰进的相当缓慢，李东海几乎可以感受到那根凶器是如何一点一寸的操开自己，但他实在已经无力阻止了，四肢完全使不上力，唯有口中还能溢出呻吟。  
「海...你真是...尤物...太棒了...」李赫宰还在不知疲倦地顶弄，已经泥泞不堪的后穴不断流出浊白的液体，却又被李赫宰一次次的操弄进去，也有滴滴点点顺着大腿流出落在深色的床单上...  
李赫宰将他再次翻正，将他的双手按到两边与他十指紧扣，他低下头轻轻舔着他的耳垂一路舔弄到侧颈，在即将抵达高潮时，露出银亮的獠牙，一口刺了进去，身下的欲望也奋力一顶，再次喷洒在李东海体内。  
「嗯...!」刚刚还昏昏欲睡的李东海，在獠牙刺入后瞬间睁大了双眼，吸饱喝足的李赫宰终于甘愿将深埋于李东海侧颈的头抬起来，他伸出伸头轻舔着刚刚被他咬出的两个小血洞，伤口几乎是立刻痊愈了，他按过李东海的头与他交换了一个甜腻的亲吻后又亲了亲他的额头低喃道「李东海… 你永远不能离开我...」

解决一切欲望的李赫宰，血红的眸色也终于褪了下来，看着面前被做晕过去的人脸上带有明显泪痕、身上也一片片青紫的痕迹，更不用说胸前、身下处处混杂着两人的液体，李赫宰的心顿时被紧紧揪着。  
明明故意气他的是自己，明明知道李东海就只是吃醋....  
但他也想看李东海在意自己的样子啊….故意在李东海面前放任那个人类...就只是看李东海会不会跳出来宣示主权...没想到他就这样默默忍受，甚至说出要离开这种话，他才会一气之下乱了分寸....

早晨，揉着眼睛悠悠转醒的李东海一看床边，昨晚’’’折磨’’自己的凶手居然已经不在，气的拿起床边的玻璃杯狠狠地就丢了出去。  
吸血鬼的身体素质还是非常好的、自愈的能力也佳，要不然以昨天做爱的方式，李东海今天绝对是下不了床的更不用说用这个力道丢东西。  
「啪嚓」玻璃杯先是打在墙上又砸在地上，应声碎成碎片。  
「怎么拉？小老虎？」''凶手''的声音出现在门边，李赫宰好像心情很好的勾着嘴角笑看李东海耍小脾气「哼...」李东海一见他又气的将自己埋入被窝，其实不光只是生气，还因为害羞，从他们第一次做爱到现在的十年间，从来没有像昨天那样激烈过....虽然是被下了药....但想到昨天自己在他身下的各种令人害羞的样子、甚至主动开口要他肏自己....，明明....明明就是带回那个人类要取代自己....！昨天还对自己这么狠！男人都这么贪心吗？想到这李东海又觉得委屈了....  
「饿了吧？」李赫宰坐到床边，看着床上的一团子，伸出手准确的将李东海捞到怀里，他拿出刚刚从地上捡起的玻璃碎片往自己手腕一割，鲜血立刻从伤口冒出，他将手腕呈到李东海嘴边「喝吧」  
害羞归害羞、生气归生气，吃东西要紧，见他自己呈上鲜血来，李东海也不客气了，刚刚一闻到李赫宰的血液，李东海的双眸立刻转为血红，此刻捧着李赫宰的手正'''大快朵颐''  
「恩...」吃饱喝足的李东海还露着银亮的小了牙，粉嫩小舌伸出来满意的舔了一圈嘴角，血红的眸也退了下去。  
「乖」李赫宰见李东海嘴角还留一点血迹，心动的上前舔了舔，又不满足的覆到李东海唇上，撬开贝齿、含着温软的舌头吸允、舔弄着。  
「唔...」李东海被吻的晕乎乎的，伸出一只手覆在李赫宰胸前无力的推着  
「好了 不闹你了，再睡一下， 晚餐时间叫你」李赫宰握住李东海的手，在紧握的小拳头上又落下亲吻才又离开了房间。

到了晚餐时间，终于睡饱的李东海才慢慢走到了餐厅，所有人都到齐了，只剩下他一个  
他慢慢渡步到李赫宰身边的座位坐下，李赫宰看了他一眼才对一旁的管家说道「带她下来」

「哐啷」身穿华丽礼服的安德被丢到餐桌上  
一名人类少女，被丢到吸血鬼的餐桌上，好在座位上的吸血鬼虽然饥渴难耐，但贵族的身分还是让他们冷静的坐在座位上，静待李赫宰的指示  
「干什么？这位是客人不是食物」李赫宰话是这么说，眼神却没有一丝情绪。  
李东海却看到少女眼神的变化，似乎是下定了什么决心般牙一咬，解开了脖子上的颈饰，她身段优美的爬到李赫宰桌前，几乎是卑微的献上自己脖颈，并楚楚可怜的看了李赫宰一眼，李赫宰的眼神却看向李东海，李东海只是面无表情的撇过头，李赫在眉头微蹙，他于是伸出手扳过面前安德的脖颈就要一口咬下。  
「乒砰！」顿时所有人的注意力都到了甩下餐具的李东海身上，李东海只是面无表情的丢下餐巾，一句话也不说的离开餐桌，于是所有人再度看向坐在最前端的李赫宰与趴在桌面上的安德。  
「呵….」李赫宰轻笑一声推开面前的女孩，随即也取下自己脖颈的餐巾追了上去  
「殿下！」桌面上的安德叫住他  
「我对你没兴趣 再几天艾尔夫就回来了 兄弟的女人我不碰 」李赫宰道  
顿时所有人瞬间都明白了什么....难道...殿下近日异常的举动....都是为了让东海少爷吃醋?

李东海也只是回到自己房间，越想越委屈，都吸了别人的血了....还不让自己离开....  
李赫宰贵为皇族，每年为他献上鲜血的人可不少，不管是人类或是贵族，但他却从没接受过。  
在一次李赫宰在床上吸完他的血时，他问过李赫宰原因，毕竟有时就连自己也难以抵挡人类鲜血的诱惑，李赫宰还靠在他肩膀舒服的眯着眼享受鲜血的余韵，他看似不经意的说「只有东海的血才是最吸引我的....」把当时的李东海感动到哭得一片稀哩哗啦。  
除此之外，李赫宰也特别禁止李东海去吸别人的血，虽然血统纯正的皇室血液是相当珍贵，但李赫宰似乎完全不在意，除了人工血液，他一向以自己的鲜血喂给李东海，有时他们就一整天窝在床上互相吸食对方的血，好像也挺浪漫的，这也是一种对对方的占有欲吧！  
但是如今....李赫宰却....想到这李东海的眸色暗了暗，他咬着牙努力不让泪水流出....  
也许咬的太用力了，他在口中尝出了血腥味，突然，一双手把他的身体转了过去，温热的唇马上覆了上来「唔...放开....」李东海牙一咬将李赫宰的嘴也咬破了，李赫宰却也没放开，两人贪婪的吸允着对方口中血的韵味。  
「不要！」在李赫宰的吻离开嘴唇，一路向下到脖颈处时，李东海终于还是奋力一推，自己闪到了房间角落，背过李赫宰不看他。  
其实李赫宰吸别人的血并没有错...是自己被他宠坏了...  
但是....他不想要李赫宰用刚吸过别人鲜血的獠牙再来咬他....  
李赫宰却瞬间移动到李东海身后，不顾李东海的挣扎就扯下他昂贵的丝质立领衬衫，大片白皙赤裸的肌肤立刻暴露在冰冷的空气中，李赫宰将他的头扳过一边，让他露出侧颈优美的线条，看着面前白皙的脖颈，李赫宰一手捂着李东海的眼睛，先是伸出舌头细细舔出一道水痕，接着露出细小尖锐的獠牙就想一口咬下....没想到捂着李东海眼睛的那只手却摸到湿润的液体...他吓的立马放开对人的禁锢，将他转过来面对自己  
面前的人已经哭的不能自己，还打上了哭嗝「你每次...都这样...嗝... 只有吸血与性爱才会来找我...呜...现在... .嗝....还带一个人类回来...吸他的血..明明就是对我腻了....」  
「宝贝...海海...都在想什么呢？」李赫宰赶紧将人搂进自己怀里，一下一下的安抚的拍着  
「呜...最讨厌你了....」李东海也不挣扎了，在他怀里把这几天受的委屈一股脑地说出来  
「宝宝...你刚刚难道有在我口中尝到其他血液的味道吗？」李赫宰苦笑道  
「唔...嗯....？」哭的抽搭抽搭的李东海听到这突然停住... 的确...刚刚李赫宰口中除了自己咬破他冒出的血并没有其他人血液的味道，难道.....  
「我不是说了吗?只有东海的血才能吸引我」  
「那你.....」干嘛带她回来？  
「笨蛋 你忘记安德了？那个五年前救过艾尔夫的女孩啊！你还夸他是勇敢可爱的小女孩，当时我都要吃醋了....」李赫宰委屈的告状  
「啊！」李东海想起什么似的大叫了一声，是了，当年他们的同伴艾尔夫被敌营重伤，奄奄一息倒卧在暗巷内，被一位当时年仅13岁的女孩安德所救，他似乎立志要当护士，对艾尔夫可说是细心照护，但碍于身份艾尔夫最后是不告而别，心里却一直怀着感激，如今听到了安德家族因为破产的关系要将安德卖给奴隶商，艾尔夫却在他国出任务，特地送信回来要李赫宰把安德救走。  
「海...对不起...让你不安了...我只是想看你在乎我的样子....」李赫宰又将手臂缩得更紧「你总是不吃醋...不管其他人献给我什么样的人类...你总是淡然自若...因为你不只我....澈哥、正洙哥、甚至圭贤都对你极度宠溺...但我真的只有你了...海....你昨天甚至说要离开我！」  
「你才是笨蛋！我不吃醋是因为我信任你啊….因为我知道碍于你的身分必须接受那些''贡品'' 但我看你的眼神就知道...你根本不想要.. ..所以你也只是把他们关在地牢一晚就放走了....但是...这次...你却是主动带回来...我才会慌了嘛….因为看你跟其他人在一起太难受...所以才想离开...」  
「我爱你 东海 不要离开我 永远 我们要订定一个ENDLESS的契约！」  
「你说什么...？」李东海突然抬起了头，眼睛又准备蓄满泪水  
「我说要一个ENDLESS的契约！」  
「不…第一句...李赫宰...你从来没有对我说过爱...」这次李东海的泪水却是喜极而泣「你知道吗？我需要的仅仅是这三个字」  
「我...对不起...我不知道...对不起...让你这些年来独自不安...我爱你...我爱你...」他不断的重复爱的话语，似乎要将前十年的份一次补足。  
「我知道我的身分让你受到很大的为难...所以就算只是肉体上的关系也好...我只想待在你身边...我根本不敢奢求你爱我...」李东海摇着头说「但是...赫宰你把我宠坏了...我变得贪心，现在，我要你只准爱我！」这似乎是第一次李东海对李赫宰有所要求  
「我爱你 我爱你 我只爱你 ….」  
「赫 我也爱你 只爱你...」剩下的呓语全淹没在那充满浓情与爱意的吻里。

一切事件落幕后  
「金希澈！你居然给李赫宰那种东西！」此时李东海已经不管对方是不是平时最疼爱自己的哥哥  
不仅给李赫在那些乱七八糟的道具！还给他调制了那瓶魔药！  
「好吧我承认给他那些道具是不对但是魔药我真不知道他会用上一整瓶啊！」糟了...绝对不能让东海知道李赫宰之后又跟自己要了几瓶...呜呜...那是我跟正洙要用的呢！


End file.
